


Survival

by bubbleslayer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e04 Meat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleslayer/pseuds/bubbleslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Meat, Ianto asks Jack a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Torchwood fic.
> 
> Originally posted to my LiveJournal

Jack wasn't surprised when Ianto entered his office just after Tosh and Owen had left. He knew they needed to talk, that he needed to talk; about what had happened to the alien, and with Gwen and Rhys. The team had survived the day, but would be forever changed by it.

He sighed as he turned away from the CCTV monitor and smiled at his...well, they hadn't really discussed titles yet. Ianto looked serious and slightly unsteady. Jack didn't think that was due to the whiskey though, Ianto could hold his liquor quite well. No, drink wasn't the cause of this.

Jack was, however, surprised at what Ianto had in his hands though, a coil of rope and his stopwatch. Normally, Jack was all for fun and games, but bondage didn't sound like fun right now. Too close, too soon. Ianto took the few steps needed to bring him to the front of Jack's desk and laid the items down in front of him.

"I need...I want...I was too slow. If I'd been able to get free just a few seconds earlier, Rhys wouldn't have been shot, the alien might not have broken loose...it might still be alive."

Jack had to sit back at the emotion he could hear in Ianto's voice, the emotions that were reflected in his eyes. Pain, guilt, fear....

Jack picked the rope up by one end and slowly ran it through his fist. He stood and motioned for Ianto to turn around. This wasn't about fun and games. This was about survival. Physical and emotional survival. And he needed Ianto to survive....

End


End file.
